


curlyfuchuck : Mary - did she shoot to save Sherlock?  - Part 2

by curlyfuchuck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyfuchuck/pseuds/curlyfuchuck





	curlyfuchuck : Mary - did she shoot to save Sherlock?  - Part 2

 

If, as I believe, Mary did shoot to kill, why is the outcome what it is?

I’ve come to think it’s simple, she shot to kill him, she just tried to make sure  he was still alive when John arrived.

If Sherlock had been dead when John arrived he would have been out of there after the killer so fast it would make your head spin.

John carries a gun.

John would kill for  Sherlock and Mary knows it.

John is a soldier, he’s capable under battle/fight conditions (his qualities become even more enhanced under those circumstances).

If he followed the shooter and had enough line of sight to take a shot of any kind he would take it, and John is a crack shot, even over distance.

But John is a healer, a doctor.

If Sherlock was still alive John would have to stay with him instead of following the shooter. He would have to wait, trying to keep Sherlock alive at least until the ambulance arrived, (and as we saw, he didn’t leave his side), or he died.

Mary deliberately used what she knew about both of them, what she did here was a completely cold and calculated decision.

We were given the information to work it out in TSoT.

Sherlock told us this about their partnership:

\- ‘I’ll solve your crime’,

Sherlock is tenacious to the point of not sleeping or eating and ignoring his body’s needs or injuries, he’s detail orientated and focused. he ‘will’ solve the crime - so he has to die.

\- ‘but it takes John Watson to save a life’.

John Watson could not possibly ignore the ‘life’ in order to solve the crime, that’s why Sherlock needed to be alive when he got to him. (Just enough alive to stop John, but not enough alive to survive).

and that’s what Mary used against John to stop him following.

This is the third occasion in the pattern, (though in Sherlock’s case he’s still alive but he continues to bleed, physically and metaphorically for John).

  


 

 

 

[Newer Post](http://curlyfuchuck2.tumblr.com/post/74485139188)

[Older Post](http://curlyfuchuck2.tumblr.com/post/74473497709)

 

 


End file.
